Evil infects Yugi
by Kaji Yotoei
Summary: Done by a friend of mine who doesn't have a FF.net account. Yugi turns Evil!!! *chapter 6 is up* Please r
1. It Starts

Evil infects Yugi: Chapter 1  
It Starts  
Kate: So this is my first ever YGO fanfic. Are you guys excited? ::looks over at the cast of YGO::  
  
Seto: ::is sitting on the couch throwing popcorn at Joey:: As long as I get to do this.  
  
Joey: Stopped it Seto! ::tries to hit the popcorn away but misses just about everytime::  
  
Yami: ::Making himself a pizza:: What is the story going to be about?  
  
Kate: ::looks over at Yami through the door to the kitchen:: I guess I'll make it up as I go.   
  
Tristan: What is Yami doing? ::could hear Yami banging around in the kitchen::  
  
Tea: I think he's making something. ::Jumped cuase she heard a loud bang in the kitchen::  
  
Yugi: ::ran into the kitchen:: Yami you ok?  
  
Yami: oww that hurt ::had knocked a dish off the counter. It then fell on his toe::  
  
Bakura: What happened? ::stopped cleaning up the popcorn on the floor::   
  
Yami: ::came limping out of the kitchen:: just dropped something on my foot.  
  
Yami Bakura: Is that it? ::looked sorta disappointed::  
  
Mai: Poor Yami.   
  
Kate: Does anyone wanna watch the first chapter? ::looked over at everyone. they were all talking to Yami::  
  
Seto: What was that Kate? ::pretended to hear her:: Yeah of course.  
  
Kate: Ok someone has to read the disclaimer. ::Snaps and a fish bowl appears on the coffee table:: It has all of your names in it. ::puts hand in and puls out a slip of paper. Opens it and reads it:: And the winner is Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ok fine ::takes the paper from Seto. who was reading it:: Kate does not own YGO, or any of the characters. So dont think she knows us.  
  
Kate: Hey it didnt say that.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah it did.   
  
Kate: ::takes paper from Yami Bakura. the last few sentences were scribled out and "so dont think she know us" was written at the bottom:: Ok who did this?  
  
Seto: ::was on the couch and was whistling::  
  
Kate: ok fine everyone one have a seat and i'll start the chapter. ::everyone but Seto sat down::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'At the park'  
  
Yugi: What are you guys doing? ::was walking then heard a thump and turned and saw Seto on the ground covered in dirt::  
  
Joey: He told me.. ::didnt really want to repeat the words::   
  
Tristan: Then Joey decked him. ::didnt know that Joey had that much power::  
  
Yami: Wow Joe I didnt know you had it in ya   
  
Yami Bakura: ::was about to say something but Joey gave him the look that said 'dont even try'::  
  
Bakura: ::was not completely there for some reason::  
  
Mai: ::tapped Bakura's shoulder:: Um Bakura. ::waved hand in front of his face:: is anyone home?  
  
Tristan: ::gave Joey a high five as Seto came to::  
  
Seto: Ok why did you hit me Joey? ::got up and dusted the dirt off of himself::  
  
Joey: I never want you to say that again! Or it will be worse next time. ::his face was bright red::  
  
Yugi: What did he say Joey? ::looked over at Bakura confused::  
  
Tristan: He said that Joey was sissy girl and he like Bakura. ::chuckled when he said that::  
  
Bakura: What? who likes me? ::was suddenly alert, which spooked Mai::  
  
Tea: By what Seto said Joey does.   
  
Joey: Hey it aint that funny. And I dont like Bakura. I like MAI! ::went even redder when he realized that he just said he liked Mai::  
  
Mai: ::blushed for a moment, then went back to Bakura:: what was wrong with you?  
  
Yami Bakura: I think he was completely shocked by what Seto said. ::chuckled evilly::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: So how did you guys like the first chapter? ::turned off the tv and looked at the group::  
  
Seto: Help me! ::Joey and Bakura were beating him up. and doing a really good job of it by the look of things. The others were scared to do anything because they didnt think they had this kind of power::  
  
Kate: Hey get off of him! ::they didnt listen to her. Snapped her fingers and Joey and Bakura were tied to the wall. Seto had an ice pack on his head::  
  
Seto: Thanx Kate ::was sitting on the couch and held the ice pack on his head::  
  
Kate: until next time. This is Kate signing off. ::the place goes black and you hear a thud:: 


	2. The Plan

Evil infects Yugi: Chapter 2  
The Plan  
I'm back with another chapter becuase i have nothing better to do and i have a huge test tomorrow. ::Says bad things about the FCAT. Then remembers the prizes:: I want that money and dvd player. ::Has a crazied look on her face::  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kate: What was that? ::Saw Tristan on the floor knocked out::  
  
Tea: He was heading toward the kitchen when the lights went out.   
  
Yami: He hit the wall. He'll feel that when he wakes up in the morning. ::rubbed the back of his head just imagining the pain::  
  
Bakura: Can I come down now? ::his head was starting to droop:: This is really getting uncomfortable.  
  
Kate: No because you dont hurt the other cast members.  
  
Yami Bakura: Awe man. ::was about to hit Yami with a rolled up section of newpaper:: that's not fair.   
  
Seto: ::stuck his tongue out at Bakura and Joey::  
  
Joey: ::wiggled to try to get out of the stuff that held him to the wall::  
  
Kate: ::looked over at Joey:: It only gets tighter the more you struggle.  
  
Joey: gag now you tell.. ::stopped moving:: cant breath ::gasps for air::  
  
Yugi: Kate let him down he's choking.  
  
Seto: No dont let him down. he'll start to beat me up again ::had a big black eye. he was still holding the ice on his head::  
  
Kate: ummm... ::couldnt decide what to do:: ah ha ::snaps and Joey is on the couch next to Seto:: there   
  
Bakura: How come you let him go? ::had a hurt look on his face::  
  
Seto: Get him away from me! ::looked at Joey for a moment:: Why isn't he moving?  
  
Joey: ::groans and Seto is sitting on the other couch::  
  
Kate: calm down. he cant move anyways.   
  
Tea: Um what about Tristan? ::taps Tristan's motionless body:: Is he dead?  
  
Yami Bakura: ::had an "i hope so" look on his face::  
  
Kate: of course not ::snaps and Tristan is on the recliner with a pillow under his head::  
  
Seto: ::is still hiding on the couch not wanting to get hurt by Joey::  
  
Mai: Are u seriously scared of him? ::pats Joey's head. He snaps at her. she lets out a scream::  
  
Yugi: that was my ear u screamed into ::rubs his left ear::  
  
Kate: Ok someone has to read the disclaimer before i start the chapter. ::reaches hand into fish bowl and reads the name on the paper:: It's Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey i read it last time! ::sat on the couch with Joey but on the opposite end::  
  
Kate: So I pulled ur name so u get to read it. ::hands him the card::  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine ::takes the card and clears his throat:: Kate does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she wishes she did, and if she did.... ::stopped and looked at Kate:: i'm not finishing it!  
  
Kate: i could make ur worst nightmares come true  
  
Yami Bakura: ::imamgines himself in a pink tutu and gold crown:: ok fine. ::continues where he left off:: If she did she would own me and all my stuff.  
  
Yami:: ::chuckles:: why do u want him?  
  
Kate: i have an evil core Yami ::grins evilly::  
  
All except Tristan: ::gulp and sit down . nobady sat between Yami Bakura and Joey. Bakura is still stuck to the wall::  
  
Kate: Ok i have the tape ::show them the tape and turns the tv on::  
  
Bakura: Hey what about... ::was cut off by Kate turning the tape on::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'At Joey's house'  
  
Mai: Why are we at Joey's house? ::looked at all the stuff that was in the living room::  
  
Yami: It was closer to the park and I didnt want to walk anymore. ::his feet were soaking in one of those foot message things::  
  
Yami Bakura: I want one of those things. ::had a puppy dog look o his face::  
  
Joey: Sry Yami Bakura but that's the only one i have. ::was eating a sandwich. which seemed to appear out of nowhere::  
  
Tristan: Hey ur holding out on us Joe. ::stomache growled loudly:: im straving!  
  
Seto: Yeah pug. where did u get it anyways? ::Looked at Joey like he was going to eat Joey or something::  
  
Joey: It was in my pocket. I made it before we left. ::took a bite of the sandwich::  
  
All except Yugi and Yami: ::jump on Joey and Bakura grabbed the sandwich and accidentally threw it out the open window behind Joey::  
  
Bakura: ::gets up and gulps:: opps. it was just and accident.  
  
All except Yugi and Yami again: ::turn and look at Bakura like he was lunch::  
  
Yugi: ::took 2 sandwiches out of his bag and handed one to Yami:: Hungry?  
  
Yami: im straved actually ::took it and started eating it. watches as they all start fighting::  
  
Yugi: Why dont u guys go and make something? ::had to scream it because they all were yelling at each other::  
  
Seto: That aint a bad idea ::went into Joey's Kitchen and started to making something::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::gets up and goes into the kitchen with Seto:: what r u making?  
  
Seto: I'm going to make my world famous chicken pot pie. ::had a huge smile on his face::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::falls:: why would u make that?  
  
'back to the living room'  
  
Joey: ::has a black eye and had his left hand on his chest because he has a bruised rib now::  
  
Tristan: ::His hair is all messed up. he is trying to comb it:: Hey where did Yami Bakura and Seto go?  
  
Yami: ::sweatdrop:: I think they went into the kitchen.  
  
Bakura: ::his shirt is tworn and he too has a black eye:: um that really doesnt seem like a good idea.  
  
All: ::walk over to the kitchen door and look in::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::is cutting the chicken and looks up at everyone:: hey.  
  
Seto: ::is covered in flour. he is rolling out the pie crust. he glances at everyone:: Im making dinner!  
  
All: ::fall::  
  
Yugi: Why r u making dinner Seto? ::had a look of terror in his face::  
  
Seto: because i feel like it ::stuck his tongue out at Yugi::  
  
Yugi: oh ok. then what r u making? ::sweatdrop::  
  
Yami Bakura: We are making chicken pot pie!  
  
Joey: and your using turnips why? ::watches Yami Bakura chop turnips::  
  
Yami Bakura: I always have then in mine ::has a huge smile on his face::  
  
Yugi: Can i help? ::was really bored and had nothing to do::  
  
All but Seto and Yami Bakura: NO!   
  
Seto: ::His smile disappears from his face and now he looked hurt:: He could help if he wants.  
  
Yugi: ::went and put on an apron that said "dont touch me im sterile!" he went over to the counter to do something:: ok what do u want me to do?   
  
Joey: I really dont want to watch what Seto does to poor yugi. ::turned and left the kitchen. Tristan followed him back to the livingroom::  
  
Tea: i agree with Joey. ::went back to the livingroom::  
  
Mai: ::just left without saying anything::  
  
Bakura: ::looked at his Yami with amazement:: I didn't even knew that you knew how to cook.  
  
Yami Bakura: I dont im just winging it.  
  
Yami: ::sweatdrop:: I really dont like that idea.  
  
Seto: Will u guys please leave now so i can go back to work! ::starts to push them out of the kicthen::  
  
Yami: Stop pushing me ::tried to stop but he was pushed forward::  
  
Bakura: come on Yami Yugi i see that we're not wanted. ::Pertends to pout. they the both leave::  
  
'In the livingroom'   
  
Joey: Why do you always get to pick what game we play? ::was yelling at Tristan when Bakura and Yami entered the room::  
  
Tristan: Becuase i always win in rock, paper, scissors.   
  
Bakura: ::looks at Mai:: What are they arguing about now?  
  
Mai: Same old thing. Joey wants to one thing and Tristan wants to do something else.  
  
'Back in the kitchen'  
  
Seto: Hey Yugi hand me that dish. The green one. ::points toward it::  
  
Yugi: ::goes and gets it. hands it to Seto:: can i make some garlic bread?  
  
Yami Bakura: Does that really go with chicken pot pie? ::thinks about it for a moment:: Who cares.  
  
Seto: Yo Yugi you wanna do what we planed earlier? ::looks over at Yugi with an evil twinkle in his eyes::   
  
Yugi: oh yeah. ok be right back ::runs out of the kitchen::  
  
Yami Bakura: He'll never know what hit him ::chuckles evilly::  
  
'The livingroom'  
  
Joey: yes u do!  
  
Tristan: No I dont  
  
Joey: yes you do  
  
::everyone is asleep but Tea who is about to fall asleep::  
  
Tea: why do you guys always have to do this. ::yawns then jumps ten feet out of her chair. She heard a gun shot being fired in the kitchen::  
  
Joey: What was that?   
  
Tea: ::was already at the doorway. She screams loudly which wakes everyone up::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: Hey my first cliffhanger. yay. ::doesnt hear anybody talking. turns off the tv to see everyone looking around:: Whats wrong?  
  
Yami: ::points to where Joey was before the chapter started. He was gone::  
  
Seto: ::was hiding behind the couch:: He disappeared and now he wants to get me. ::Screams like a little girl when someone touched his shoulder::  
  
Yami Bakura: I've been wanting to do something like that all day. ::falls to the floor laughing very hard::  
  
Yugi: Back to the present problem. Where did Joey run off to? ::looks around tring to find some sign of life in the room::  
  
Tristan: ::wakes up and looks at all the frightned looks on everyones faces:: what did i miss?   
  
Bakura: I know where he went. Let me down and i'll tell you. ::had a huge smile on his face::  
  
Kate: ok fine ::snaps and the ropes are gone. he falls to the floor::  
  
Bakura: Yes im free. i'm finally free. ::runs upstairs and slams the door to his room::  
  
Tea: Hey that little sneak. ::was sorta angry at Bakura now::  
  
Kate: He didnt know where Joey went anyways. I read his mind. he was asleep the whole chapter.  
  
Joey: ::Jumps onto the back of the couch. he has toothpaste all around his mouth. he is growling like a mad dog::  
  
All: ::jump back and hit a wall::  
  
Kate: ::snaps and he is on a leash:: bad dog!  
  
Joey: take this thing off of me! ::takes it off:: I was just playing a joke on u guys.  
  
Kate: How bout we go camping tonight and we can make smores.  
  
All: Yay! ::Bakura had poked his head out of his room to hear that::  
  
Bakura: I already have my stuff ready.  
  
Yami Bakura: You did it that quick?   
  
Kate: Oh u were the only one i didnt tell.   
  
Yami Bakura: ::glares at Kate:: u dont like me do u?  
  
Kate: Ok this is the end of the chapter. tune in next time to find out what happened in the kitchen.  
  
Tristan: Hey wait I missed the whole chapter.   
  
Kate: ::hands him the tape:: here go watch it. 


	3. Camping Trip

Evil infects Yugi:Chapter 3  
  
A camping trip  
  
Oh i do not own Spongebob or spiderman (Apron and the green dish). I do own one thing and I'm not telling what it is.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kate: ::snaps and fire is started:: we now have fire!  
  
Yami Bakura: ::is running from Bakura because he took Bakura's book:: I think I lost him. ::stops and catches his breath::  
  
Bakura: Yami Bakura where are you? ::sees a shadowy figure in the distance. runs toward it and hits a tree:: oww!  
  
'back at camp'  
  
Joey: I got the marshmellows and graham crackers. ::takes them out of his bag and waves the bag of marshmellows in the air::  
  
Tristan: I got the huge bag of chocolate! ::takes that out of his own bag::  
  
Joey: I want that chocolate! ::drops his stuff and runs after Tristan::  
  
Tristan: I brought it so I get to use it first! ::yelled as he ran away from Joey::  
  
Joey: I brought more stuff! ::was getting close to Tristan::  
  
Tristan: You can't make smores without chocolate. ::jumps over a fallen log::  
  
Joey: ::still chasing Tristan trips over the log:: oww that hurt. ::he had fallen on his head. Is knocked unconscious::  
  
Kate: Good grief. ::shakes her head as she hears a scream::  
  
Tea: ::drops the tea she was drinking and looks around:: What was that?  
  
Bakura: ::Comes running out of the forest. He hides behind Kate:: It's coming to get me!  
  
Kate: What got you so spooked? ::Hears a growl and turns to see a big bear run out of the forest::  
  
Tristan: What did you do to upset a gaint bear? ::Was already hiding behind the log where Joey was still laying::  
  
Bakura: I ran into its cave looking for my yami. Then I bumped into it. ::watches as the bear slowly comes toward him::  
  
Kate: I know how to handle this. ::grabs a nearby fallen branch and dips it into the fire:: I learn this when I went camping with my family. ::walks up to the bear holding the fire lit branch infront of her:: Go away! ::swings it infront of the bear's face::  
  
Yami: Is she nuts? ::watches sitting on the log Tristan, Joey(unconscious), Tea, Mai, and Yugi were now hiding behind::  
  
Bakura: ::is still standing where he was hiding behind Kate, but Kate's not there anymore::  
  
Yugi: Maybe she knows what's she is doing. ::popped his head over the log to see what was going on::  
  
Seto: ::comes out of the forest and Kate almost smacked him with the branch. He did get burn marks on his cheek:: What was th... ::saw the bear and dropped the wood he was carrying. He turned and ran screamming into the forest::  
  
Yami: What a big baby. ::started laughing really hard::  
  
Bear: ::sees the human run away and goes after him::  
  
Kate: ::didnt see Seto:: Atleast he's gone now. ::throws the branch into the fire and brushes her hands off::  
  
Yami: The bear ran after Seto though.   
  
All but Kate: ::throw confetti and start dancing::  
  
Kate: ::throws Tristan's cd player into the fire:: That aint very nice.  
  
Tristan: My cd player. ::sits by the fire and watches it burn. starts crying::  
  
Kate: I think we can leave him here and go look for Seto. ::looks around:: Where is your yami Bakura?  
  
Bakura: ::still were he was before. He was petrified::  
  
Joey: ::Still unconscious on the ground behind the log::  
  
Mai: ::Takes a bottle of water and dumps it on Bakura's head::  
  
Bakura: ::Snaps out of it instantly:: What? What's going on?  
  
Kate: You were running from a bear. Anyways, where is Yami Bakura, Bakura? ::snaps and sits down on a chair::  
  
Tristan: Joey got that for me for my birthday. ::still crying over his cd player::  
  
Bakura: ::looked at Tristan:: I think he got lost in the woods somewhere running from me.  
  
Tea: Oh great now we have to go look for two people now. ::Looked terrified of the forest::  
  
Kate: You can stay here with the unconscious Joey and um ::looks over at Tristan:: Sad sack over there.  
  
Mai: Can I stay too then?  
  
Kate: Ok fine. Then it's just Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and I that are going to look then. ::Gets a few things together to take with her::  
  
Yugi: Ok so do you think we have all we need? ::watched Kate as she put stuff in a backpack::  
  
Yami: I think Kate knows what she is doing. ::Saw one of those singing fish into the backpack::(I dont own that) Um Kate what's with the fish?  
  
Kate: I love the singing bass. I take it where ever I go.   
  
Bakura: So can we go now?  
  
Kate: ::was already heading into the woods:: You guys coming or what?  
  
All: ::chase after her::  
  
'Somewhere in the woods'  
  
Seto: Leave me alone. ::still running from the bear::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::hears someone coming toward him:: Show yourself or I'll send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Seto: ::trips and slides into the clearing where Yami Bakura is at:: Dont hurt me! ::Had his hands over his head::  
  
Yami Bakura: Seto is that you? ::started chuckling at the way his friend was acting::  
  
Seto: ::looks up at his laughing friend:: What's so funny?  
  
Yami Bakura: The way your so freaked out by me. ::didnt know about the bear::  
  
Seto: It's not you, it's...  
  
Bear: ::runs into the clearing and sees two people now:: Growl!  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Sends the bear to the shadow realm:: There you happy now?  
  
Seto: ::gets up and hugs his friend:: Extremely!  
  
Yami Bakura: Get off me you loon.  
  
'Back with Kate and her um Friends'  
  
Yami: I think he went that way. ::points in one direction::  
  
Bakura: Um I think my yami is over here. ::points in a totally different direction::  
  
Kate: This may take awhile so I'm going to start the chapter for you reviewers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tea: ::screams her lungs out::  
  
Joey: What? What's wrong? ::runs over to where Tea was and looks in the door::  
  
Tristan: Yo Joe what happened in the kitchen?  
  
Joey: They're DEAD!  
  
Mai: ::with sleepy eyes:: What who's dead?  
  
Joey: Come see for yourselves.  
  
All: ::walk over to the kitchen slowly. they look in the door and see both Yami Bakura and Seto on the floor motionless. They are also covered in red stuff(take a guess at what it is)::  
  
Bakura: Um one question where is Yugi? ::there were only two bodies and there were three people in the kitchen::  
  
Yami: I do believe he is up in Joey's parents room. ::Mind links with him:: //what have you done Yugi?\\  
  
Yugi: //none of your business\\ ::closes the mind link::  
  
Yami: ::has this terrified look on his face::  
  
Tristan: You think Yugi did it dont you?  
  
Yami: ::slowly nods his head:: But why I would really like to know though.  
  
Joey: So he is up in my parents room doing what? ::was getting really scared now::  
  
All except the dead people and Yugi: ::sitting on the couch::  
  
Bakura: Yay. I'm cured of my evil yami! ::starts dancing around like an insane luntic::  
  
Yami: Wait if your yami is dead then I might be next! Ahhh! ::hides under the couch:: Dont let him get me!  
  
Tristan: um ok. So what are we going to do now that Yugi has gone insane? ::was trying to be opitimistic about the situation::  
  
Mai: I guess we have to leave your house Joey so he doesn't get the rest of us.  
  
Tea: What smells? ::looks around and finds out where the smell is coming from::  
  
Bakura: ::looks at his left foot and his shoe has disappeared:: um where did my shoe go?  
  
Joey: AHH! You're going to disappear! ::grabs Bakura:: No don't you leave us too.   
  
All: ::stare at Joey:: O.o  
  
Bakura: Let me go Joey!   
  
Yami: Dont let him get me! ::is still hiding under the couch::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: There thats the end of that chapter. ::looks at everyone who are making smores:: Oh yeah we did find Seto and Yami Bakura. He threated to send us all to the shadow realm. Joey finally woke up from his um sleep, and I gave Tristan a new cd player.  
  
Tristan: ::huges his new cd player::  
  
Joey: you like her's more then you like the one I gave you?  
  
Tristan: Sorry but she broke the one you gave me.  
  
Joey: You What!? ::gets really angry::  
  
Kate: They were having a party because th bear went after Seto. And there is no parties because of the misfortunes of other people.  
  
Tea: Kate you better say bye before Joey decides to kill you.  
  
Kate: ::snaps and in a cage with a gaint,huge,super-sized Flaming Swordsman plusie:: That should keep him happy for sometime. well ok i guess this is the end of this chapter.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::sends the huge,gaint,super-sized plusie to the shadow realm:: Muahahaha!  
  
Kate: ::Snaps and sends Yami Bakura to the Shadow Realm:: until next time Ja Ne. Oh and R&R please. 


	4. Don't Play With Matches!

Yes Yami Bakura is still in the shadow realm if anyone wanted to know. Oh and the flaming swordsman is chasing after him at the moment.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kate: Ok so my friend is coming over today. His name is Joshrightmutant, but he wants to just be called Josh. ::Snaps and Yami Bakura is back. Hands his a present:: This is for you.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::opens it and takes a globe out of the box:: What am I going to do with this?  
  
Kate: It's a special globe. When you send it to the Shadow Realm it will come back.  
  
Joey: Why? ::looked over from the ping pong match he was having against Tristan. The ball hit him in the side of the head:: That was the tenth time you did that! ::throws the ball back at him and misses and it hit Bakura::  
  
Bakura: Who hit me with the ping pong ball? ::looks at Joey and Tristan. They both point at the other one::  
  
Some girl: Um Kate I thought I was also going to come into this chapter. ::looks at Kate who is watching Yami Bakura repeatly send the globe she gave him to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do you keep coming back? ::Send it ot the Shadow Realm, again::  
  
Kate: Oh yeah I forgot. Um everyone, this is my twin sister Kathy! ::points to the girl who looks just like her::  
  
Kathy Formally known as some girl:: Hi everyone. ::waves to everyone::  
  
Yami: You remind me of my wife. But she is long dead. ::has a smile on her face::  
  
Yugi: Um Yami why are you smiling if she is dead? ::is an even more confused boy now because of his yami::  
  
Yami: SHE WAS EVIL!!!!!  
  
Another Kid: Am I too late for the chapter? ::looks around sees people playing games and Yami going crazy:: What's wrong with Yami?  
  
Kathy: He's remembering his old wife. He didn't like her much, or how he puts it, ::does an imitation of Yami:: "SHE WAS EVIL"  
  
Kate: Hey that was really good. Hi Josh. ::Clears her voice:: Everyone this is Josh.  
  
Everyone: Hi Josh! ::then went back to what they were doing::  
  
Kathy: Isn't Seto suppose to be here? ::looked around and couldn't find him::  
  
Seto: ::walked out of the kitchen. He patted his pocket::  
  
Yami: Whatcha got there? ::went over to him::  
  
Mai: ::was doing Tea's hair, who was painting her nails::  
  
Yami Bakura: Stupid globe! ::tosses it at Bakura::  
  
Bakura: ::hits him in the back of his head:: Oww! Now who threw that? ::turns around and looks at his yami::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::pointed to Yami::  
  
Joey: ::was throwing the ball at Tristan::  
  
Tristan: ::throwing the ball back at Joey::  
  
Yugi: ::aimlessly walked by the ping pong table:: Having a war are we?  
  
Both: Yes!  
  
Seto: ::handed Yami a box of matches:: Here have fun. ::walks away and joins Yami Bakura::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::has the stupid globe again:: Hey Seto. Stupid globe! ::sends it to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Seto: Where did you get the globe? ::Watches as it just appears out of nowhere::  
  
Yami: ::looks at the matches:: What am I going to do with these things? ::took one out and scratches it against the part that lights it:: Ahh ::throws the match and it goes out in midair:: Cool!  
  
Josh: Kate what is Yami doing with matches? ::watches as he lights another one::  
  
Kate: Yami what are you doing?   
  
Yami: ::tosses another one behind him and instead of going out it went straight into the waste paper basket behind him:: opps ::it erupts into flames::  
  
Seto: Ahh. Where's the fire extigusher? ::runs around looking for it::  
  
Tea: I think it's to late for that. ::the whole wall behind it was now in flames::  
  
Kate: Everyone out! ::starts running for the door. leaves and then remembers that Bakura was knocked out by the globe. Snaps and he is now knocked out on the grass::  
  
All except Bakura: ::watch as the house burns down::  
  
Tristan: Aren't the firefighter suppose to be here be now?  
  
Kate: They're not coming. ::looks down at the ground::  
  
Bakura: ::wakes up:: Why is the house burning down? ::nobody answered him::  
  
All: Why not?  
  
Kathy: Look around and guess!  
  
All: ::look around and fall::  
  
Bakura: We are in the middle of a forest. ::looked up and couldn't see the night sky::  
  
Seto: Thanx for pointing that out Mr. Obvious.  
  
Tristan: What is up with that globe?   
  
Yami Bakura: What? ::turned around and it was floating behind him. He threw it into the fire:: Get away from me!  
  
Josh: Did you give that to him Kate?  
  
Kate: Yeah I did. It was to keep him out of trouble.  
  
Yugi: So since Yami Bakura wasn't causing trouble, my yami had to.  
  
Yami: I did not! ::looked at Yugi::  
  
Joey: Wait weren't you the one who BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN!  
  
Yami: It wasn't completely my fault. Seto was the one who gave me the matches. ::threw the book of matches at Seto::  
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHH! It's attacking me! ::the globe was all black and it was now repeatedly hitting Yami Bakura::  
  
Mai: Oh my god what about all our stuff? ::looked really worried now:: My make-up box!  
  
Kathy: Where are we going to go now?  
  
Kate: ::was getting into a limo that just showed up:: Lets go already!  
  
Everyone: ::ran into the limo. came to a tv studio and everyone went inside::  
  
Kate: Ok so this is where will be from now on because somebody burned down the house. ::glared at Yami::  
  
Yami: I'm sorry.   
  
Bakura: It's dark in here.  
  
Kathy: ::went and turned the lights on::   
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHH! It's so bright in here now. ::covered his eyes::  
  
Josh: Tv lights are suppose to be that way right Kate?  
  
Kate: ::Went and turn the lights down alittle:: yep  
  
Yugi: don't u have to start the chapter now?  
  
Seto: ::was sitting on the news desk. he popped a piece of gum into his mouth::   
  
Mai: ::went into one of the rooms attached to the studio:: Hey all of our stuff is here.  
  
Tea: Cool. ::went into another room:: Hey nice bed. It really reflects my personality.  
  
Kate: Ok im starting the chapter now! ::took the tape out of her pocket and started up the projector::  
  
Everyone: ::took a seat in a soft chair::  
  
Joey: Cool it's going to be like at a movie theater.  
  
Tristan: Yo whers the snacks and sodas?  
  
Josh: ::snapped and everyone had popcorn and a soda::   
  
Kate: ok here's the chapter ::started up the tape::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai: ::looked really worried now:: What would make Yugi want to kill somebody?  
  
Yami: ::was really upset now:: I told you that i wish i knew.  
  
Joey: This is totally weird. What's going to happen next.  
  
Tristan: where did Bakura go?  
  
Tea: ::was crying now::  
  
Joey: lets go and find him ::got up and started looking for Bakura::  
  
Mai: Maybe he wet outside to look for his missing shoe. ::went to the door and went outside::  
  
Tristan: ::he went and looked in another part of the house::  
  
~*~*~*few minutes later*~*~*~  
  
Joey: So u didnt find him?  
  
Tristan: Nope. ::looked around:: um what happened to Mai?  
  
Yami: Great she's missing now too. ::was really starting to get very worried::  
  
Tea: What's happening to everyone now? ::blew her nose in a tissue::   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kate: Ok that chapter is over  
  
Mai: What im now gone!  
  
Bakura: not just you but im missing aswell  
  
Kathy: ::she giggled and everyone looked at her:: what?  
  
Seto: what's so funny?  
  
Kathy: I know whats going to happen next  
  
Joey: ::chowing down on his popcorn still::  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do you get to know?  
  
Kate: She was there to help me write it.  
  
Black kid: Hey Kate. Did i miss the chapter?  
  
Josh: im sry but yeah ya did.  
  
Yugi: um who are you anyway?  
  
Kate: Oh this is my friend Whitney. He's also the co-author.   
  
Whitney: So that means i have control over u guys too  
  
Everyone: Hi Whitney!  
  
Kate: ok so my co-author is now here and very late!  
  
Whitney: I'm sry Kate but u told me that u came here as i was heading toward the house.  
  
Pegasus: ::appeared out of nowhere:: I'm here now too!  
  
Joey: ::dumped the rest of his pocorn on Pegasus's head::  
  
Kathy: Ok so im saying bye for Kate. So please R&R. 


	5. Switchers!

I don't own YGO, Josh, or Whitney, but I do own Kathy.  
  
Kathy: You Don't Own Me!  
  
Oh ok. I don't own anything. Happy now Kathy?  
  
Kathy: yes very. I own your cat. ::Holds up Kate's cat::  
  
No Thats like the only thing I own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whitney: Yo Kate are you ever going to come down? ::He shouted from the doorway::  
  
Kate: Oh my god! It's already that late! ::Looked up at her clock and it was almost noon::  
  
Kathy: Yeah it is!  
  
Bakura: ::Came into Kate's room:: Did you know that sugar is the pure goodness of the world?  
  
Kate: No I didn't, but thanx for telling me though. ::got up and put her book away::  
  
Bakura: ::ran out of her room and ran into the kitchen::  
  
Kate: ::left her room and looked over the group of people:: Ok who gave Bakura sugar?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yami gave it to him! ::pointed at Yami who was cross the room::  
  
Yami: ::was feeding sugar to Yugi when he felt Kate's cold stare:: I can explain!  
  
Kate: Okay shot.  
  
Yami: ::turned and faced Kate:: Um, he made me do it! ::pointed at Joey::  
  
Joey: ::was sitting in a chair playing Whitney's gameboy (I dont own)::  
  
Kate: What made you do what he would say? ::showed no real emotion on her face::  
  
Yami: He was going to rip the head off my teddy bear. ::looked like he was going to cry. He sucked it in the best he could::  
  
Whitney: What's wit you people and stealing my gameboy? ::took his gameboy from Yami Bakura before he could send it to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Yami Bakura: Aww man, and I was just getting the hang of it.  
  
Kate: ::went over to Joey and grabbed the teddy bear before he could react. Then handed it back to Yami:: Here  
  
Yami: Thanx Kate ::gave her a hug and ran to his room::  
  
Kathy: AHHHHH! Get them away from me! ::ran out of the kitchen screaming::  
  
Seto: Get who away from you? ::his question was soon answered by two lunatics running out of the kitchen and after Kathy::  
  
Tristan: I thought you hid the snacks better then that Kate.  
  
Bakura and Yugi: ::running after Kathy with a huge bag of candy and sugar::  
  
Mai: Who gave them sugar?  
  
Everyone: ::pointed at Yami::  
  
Tea: What has gotten into lately? ::was really disappointed in Yami:: I thought you knew better.  
  
Yami Bakura: He did until he had some sugar. ::had an evil grin on his face::  
  
Joey: An I suppose ya gave it to him.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yep! ::had a huge smail on his face:: And what are you going to do about it Joseph?  
  
Kate: Don't fight you two!  
  
Pegasus: AH they are after me! ::ran out of his room. He was in a robe and was all wet::  
  
Seto: The sugar twins? ::chuckled almost choking on his gum::  
  
Pegasus: You mean the sugar trio! ::just then three people ran out of Pegasus' room::  
  
Kate: OK I'm getting tired of this! ::snaps and everyone is now tied to chairs:: I really hate the way everyone is acting today.  
  
Josh: I never did anything. I've been in my room this whole time.  
  
Kate: I know, but this envolves everyone now. ::had a very evil smile on her face:: So now here's what's going to happen to you guys. ::Snaps and everyone is now someone else::(A/N: name/the   
person they look like)  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: What did you do to us? ::looked down the row of people and saw himself. He let out a scream::  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: Why do I suddenly feel wet? ::looked down at himself:: Let me out of here Kate!  
  
Everyone: ::glared at Kate::  
  
Bakura/Kate: I'm not Kate! I'm Bakura.  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: So which one of you is Kate?  
  
Kate/Tea: I Am! ::was now tied to a chair::  
  
All: Change Us Back!  
  
Kate/Tea: I can't. It has to wear-off.  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Bakura/Kate: ::unties everyone but Kate:: So now what are we going to do?  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: ::snaps and was now dry and in dry clothes::  
  
Josh/Joey: You still have your powers?  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: Guess so.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: Um ok so who is who?  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: Ahhh! I'm short now! ::jusr realized that everyone around him was taller then him::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ::glares at Yami Bakura::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: That must be Yami Bakura.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: Yami! ::went and gave his yami a hug::  
  
Seto/Mai: Ahh! I'm a women. ::ran around in a circle::  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: ok um Seto. ::looked around and sighed:: Um Yami?  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: What? ::turned around and looked at what Whitney was staring at:: Mai, what are you doing?!  
  
Mai/Yami: What? ::looked at Yami::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: Why are you putting make-up on my face?!  
  
Mai/Yami: Um...::put the make-up in her pocket:: i feel weird without make-up on.  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: I'm making you take that off now. ::grabed the collar of her shirt::  
  
Mai/Yami: No! ::was kicking to try and get out of his grip::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: So that must be Mai.  
  
Joey/Tristan: So ya tellin me that nothin has really changed about me?  
  
Tristan/Josh: We do act similar, so there is no really difference in personality.  
  
Josh/Joey: I guess your right. You two do act alike. So if I could change everyone back, you guys won't care about staying this way?  
  
Tristan/Josh and Joey/Tristan: Are you kidding? Of course I want to be myself again!  
  
Tea/Seto: So Friendship is a very special thing. ::was giving her friendship speach::  
  
Kate/Tea: Someone kill me now! ::was really bored and about to fall asleep::  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: ::was dueling Seto and losing because he didn't have his shadow powers anymore::  
  
Seto/Mai: Yes in your face! ::was jumping around because he just beat Pegasus::  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: You cheating. Yugi-boy here was telling you what cards I had in my hand.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ::whisling innocently::  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::was eating sugar while watching them duel::  
  
Kate/Tea: ::was rocking the chair and it tipped over::  
  
Bakura/Kate: What was that?  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: I think it was her baka. ::pointed at Kate::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::came out of the bathroom:: ok that's that.  
  
Josh/Joey: What did you do to her?  
  
Mai/Yami: He flushed all my make-up! ::started to run after Yami::  
  
Bakura/Kate: ::untied Kate and helped her up::  
  
Kate/Tea: Um thanx ::ran to her room::  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: ::was trying to send Kathy to the Shadow Realm, but it wasn't working:: Ahhhh! I don't have my powers anymore!  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::was sucking on a lollypop while messing with his hair:: oh calm down.  
  
Kate/Tea: I got the chapter! ::looked over at Kathy:: Leave him alone.  
  
Tea/Seto: ::was giving her speach to the chair::  
  
Seto/Mai: Put it on please! ::went and sat in his chair::  
  
Kate/Tea: I was planing on it Seto. ::went and put the tape in::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: Get away from me! ::sent Mai to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Mai/Yami: ::came back from there::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: How did you do that? ::stared at Mai::  
  
Mai/Yami: I dont know.  
  
Kate/Tea: I'm putting the chapter on now. ::started up the projector::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: I would think it be best if we stay together. ::sat down on the couch::  
  
::backdoor slams::  
  
Joey: ::screams like a little girl:: What was that?  
  
Bakura: ::ran into the room:: It....got.....Mai! ::was completely out of breath::  
  
Tristan: What got Mai? ::was now starting to panic::  
  
Bakura: I..Don't..know..what..it..was. ::passed out and fell to the floor::  
  
Tea: Is he ok?   
  
Yami: ::checked his pulse:: yeah he just passed out. It really must have been bad.  
  
Joey: Must have.  
  
Tristan: So what do you guys think it was that got Mai?   
  
Everyone: ::shrugged::  
  
Yami: Hey Tristan, help me get Bakura on to the couch.  
  
Tristan: ok ::helped Yami left Bakura onto the couch:: I think we have to find out if this has anything to do with Yugi.  
  
Joey: Do ya really think it has anything to do wit Yug? ::looked super worried::  
  
Tea: Oh my god! I really hope not. ::is crying her eyes out::  
  
Yugi: ::came out of nowhere. He had his head down:: Well if you want to know. I didn't do anything to her.  
  
Yami: So you mean she's been kidnapped? ::was getting all teary eyed::  
  
Joey: ::walked into the kitchen:: Um what happened to Yami Bakura and Seto?  
  
Tristan: ::came over to his bud:: who knows.  
  
Yami Bakura and Seto: ::jump from behind the door and scared the days lights out of Joey and Tristan (A/N: Ok so they aint dead. oh and the red stuff was just cherry jello)::  
  
Joey: ::screams:: Don't do that to me! And I thought you were dead.  
  
Mai: ::walked in through the front door:: Hi Yami.  
  
Yami: Mai! ::went and gave her a hug:: Your alive!  
  
Joey: Ok whats goin on here! Yugi please explain.  
  
Yugi: Ok Joey and Yami....  
  
Everyone but them two: APRIL FOOLS!  
  
Yami and Joey: ::fall::  
  
Yami: What gave you the idea to play a trick on us?  
  
Tristan: It was actually all Yugi's idea.  
  
Seto: yep and we had nothing to do with it. ::he pointed at himself and Yami Bakura:: so dont pin this on us Yami.  
  
Yami: But why would you want to play a joke on Joey and I?  
  
Yugi: I'll tell you guys later but first I got to go and get something. ::He went back upstairs::  
  
Joey: What is he gonna get? ::he really wanted to know what Yugi was going to get::  
  
Tea: I really don't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate/Tea: Ok so this chapter was longer then the others but in the other chappies I was ahead of myself.  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: ::he walked over to Joey:: Um Joey I really don't think that would be a good idea.  
  
Joey/Tristan: ::looked at Whitney confused:: I didn't say anything.  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: I know, but I read your mind. And I don't think Kate would like it if you ate all her tacos.  
  
Tristan/Josh: Tacos where!? ::looked up from the magezine he was reading::  
  
Josh/Joey: Who said food? ::stopped playing the game he was playing::  
  
Seto/Mai: Great now we have three eating machines instead of two.  
  
Josh/Joey: ::snaps and there was a table full of food in the middle of the room:: Yay! Boy I'm really hungry.   
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::took a bag of toosie rolls off the table.(I don't own that) She went over to another part of the studio and started eating them::  
  
Kate/Tea: I knew it was a bad idea to give yami's candy. ::she said it to herself::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::tought for a moment:: I think the person who is now a person with shadow powers has the powers now.  
  
Kate/Tea: ::snaps and confetti fell from the ceiling and onto Yami:: Now Kathy tell him what he's won.  
  
Kathy/Whitney: Yami you have just won Seto Kaiba's duel disk system. ::modeled it::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: Yay! ::took it and ran to his room to hide it::  
  
Seto/Mai: ::ran after Yami:: Hey thats mine!  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::slamed the door in Seto's face:: It's mine now! Muahahaha!  
  
Tea/Seto: ::still giving her speach to the tipped over chair::  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: ::came out of the kitchen drinking a bottle of wine::  
  
Kate/Tea: ::watched as the Josh, Joey, and Tristan eat the food:: I guess they are really hungry.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ::tapped Kate's shoulder:: Um Kate where did Pegasus get the wine?   
  
Kate/Tea: ::looked at Pegasus and at the bottle:: I was saving that for later.  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::went over and got the bottle from Pegasus and gave it to Kate:: Here. ::she then smacked him really hard::  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: Um Kathy I think you'll be feeling that tomorrow.  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: Why did you hit me? ::he glared at her::  
  
Kathy/Whitney: I don't drink! And I don't want you to drink anymore! ::was very angry with Pegasus::  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: I don't know what to do. ::was sitting in one of the chairs. He was also alone:: I'm now stuck in this mortal body.  
  
Bakura/Kate ::was passed out on one of the chairs::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: So you really do think she has a Millennuim Item? ::was to another part of the studio alone, talking to himself:: Yep. That would explain how I got here.  
  
Kate/Tea: ::walked over to Yugi:: Why are ou talking to yourself?  
  
Yugi/Bakura: I'm not. I'm talking to Bakura.  
  
Kate/Tea: ~great he found out about my shadow powers~  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::was litterally bouncing off the walls::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::was battling Yami Bakura at Tekken (Which i dont own)::  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::hopped over the control wires as she zipped infront of the projector::  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: Was that Kathy again?  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: I do believe so. ::sighed as he just beathim for the 153th time::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::was now himself again and he didn't realize it:: Why do you keep beating me?! ::he looked at Yugi. Then at himself:: I'm myself again!  
  
Everyone: ::was now back to normal (well as normal as most of them get anyways)::  
  
Bakura/Yugi: Why am I Yugi now?  
  
Yugi/Bakura: Why am I still Bakura and everyone else is back to normal?  
  
Kathy: Um Kate?  
  
Kate: ::turned and looked at Kathy:: Yes?  
  
Kathy: Yugi and Bakura are still switched.  
  
Kate: Oh thats because Bakura possesed Yugi while he was still Bakura. ::she sighed and had a sorry look on her face::  
  
Kathy: ::was sorta lost::  
  
Kate: Ok I'll put it this way. Shadow powers.  
  
Kathy: OH!  
  
Yugi/Bakura: So can you fix this?  
  
Bakura/Yugi: Please tell us you can.  
  
Kathy: Well It might be hard. But if Kate can't do it nobody can! ::pompoms appeared out of nowhere and she did alittle cheer::  
  
Kate: Dont pick on them. ::she snaps and they are back to normal:: I dont want either of you two to tell anyone about this ok?  
  
Both: ::nod and they rejoin the group::  
  
Whitney: Can our friend come over tomorrow?  
  
Kate: I'll think about it. So join us next time to find out what Yugi went to get and what other mayham I can cause. Please R&R. 


	6. Crazy things r happening in the studio

Ok I know I should put a disclaimer here but I really don't wanna. So I'll put it in the chapter. Is it just me or does everyone say "um" alot. Oh and there is a hallway attached to the studio and in the hallway are all the bedrooms. I put that just so ya knew. Ok now enough of my babbling on with the chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whitney: Oh god I don't feel so good. ::walked through the door that led to the hallway. He had his hand on his stomache::  
  
Yugi: It might be from all the candy Kathy ate yesturday. ::he was still in his pj's. which he just noticed. he blushed and ran back to his room::  
  
Whitney: Why did she have to eat all that candy? ::sat in one of the chairs as Kate and Kathy walked out of the hallway::  
  
Kathy: I was bored. ::she looked at him simpathically:: I'm sorry for making you sick.  
  
Kate: You should be. I've been trying to keep her off the sweets. ::handed Whitney a bottle of pepto bismol:: here that should help your stomache. As for you. ::Stuck a carrot in her mouth::  
  
Kathy: ::started eating the carrot:: Yum!  
  
~*~Later after everyone woke up*~*  
  
Bakura: Do you think we should tell anyone that Kate has a Millennuim Item? ::Was seating in a chair. He and Yugi were across the studio, talking to each other::  
  
Yugi: I'm not quite sure if that would be a good idea. ::had a hint of worry in his voice:: She might hurt us if we did.  
  
Bakura: You do have a point.  
  
Joey: ::was having a swivel chair race against Tristan and Josh:: Yes I'm in the lead!  
  
Josh: ::went infront of Joey:: Not anymore!  
  
Tristan: ::ran into Joey:: I'm sorry dude.  
  
Joey: ::his chair fell over making him fall out of it:: Hey that ain't fair!  
  
Seto: The mutt lost the race! ::Was sorta disappointed:: Great and because of the greyhound I lost the bet.  
  
Yami Bakura: At least I still have a chance. ::held up a slip of paper:: I knew from the start Joey was going to lose.  
  
Yami: I'm still in this bet aswell. ::all three of them were off to one side of the studio::  
  
Tea: ::was using a camera to record the race:: This is hard. They're going to fast.  
  
Mai: ::was recording Kate and Kathy::  
  
Kathy: Ok Wheeler is now out of the race.  
  
Kate: Yep and on the final lap Poole is in the lead, followed closely by Taylor.  
  
Whitney: ::waves a flag as the two boys finish the race::  
  
Kate: And Taylor cuts infront of Poole at the last second.  
  
Kathy: Taylor is the winner! ::was really excited::  
  
Tristan: Yeah I won! ::Does a victory dance::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::rips up the slip of paper:: I really thought I was going to win that bet.  
  
Yami: Yeah, I won the prize! ::did his own little dance::  
  
Josh: Um Kate why did you use our last names?  
  
Kate: ::shrugged:: I guess to make it more exciting.   
  
Yami: ::ran over to Kate:: What did I win? ::was really excited::  
  
Kate: Oh yeah, but you'll have to wait a moment. ::snaps and her fishbowl appears on the newsdesk:: Ok time for someone to read the disclaimer!   
  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Kathy: ::reaches into and pulls a slip of paper out and hands it to Kate::  
  
Kate: ::reads it and smiles:: And the winner is Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do I always have to read it? ::went over to Kate and took the slip of paper to read::  
  
Kate: Because Kathy wants you to.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::sighs and reads the paper:: Kate does not own Yugioh, or pepto bismol, or anything else in this story. I love Kathy. ::looks at it again and rolls his eyes:: You just want to make my life miserable dont you?  
  
Kate and Kathy: Yep ::big smiles on their faces::  
  
Yami: Ok so what did I win?   
  
Kate: I never thought you would bet. ::was sorta surprize that he even bet::  
  
Kathy: ::put her arm around Yami:: He would bet on camel races all the time.  
  
Yami: Ok so what....::looks at Kathy:: Wait how did you know that?  
  
Kathy: I..um..You told me! ::smiles and ran to her room::  
  
Kate: ::looked around:: Pegasus is your servant for the chapter and maybe the next one.  
  
Pegasus: ::looked up from the book he was reading:: What about me?  
  
Yami: ::had a huge smile on his face:: Your my servant for the chapter.  
  
Pegasus: Why do I have to be your servant?  
  
Kate: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. ::smacked her forehead:: I made you the prize in a bet.  
  
Yugi: ::walked over to Whitney:: Weren't you feeling sick earlier?  
  
Whitney: Yeah, but I had some of that pink medicine stuff.  
  
Yugi: oh ok.  
  
Bakura: ::went over to Kate and Kathy:: So is Kathy your yami, Kate?  
  
Kate: So do you think Yami will make Pegasus do something silly. ::didn't notice Bakura standing there::  
  
Kathy: I hope so and then I can get it on tape. ::looked through the viewfinder. She turned and suddenly saw Bakura's face in it:: Ahh. Where did you come from? ::she almost dropped the camera::  
  
Bakura: I've been standing here for a minute now. ::glared into the camera::  
  
Kate: So what do ya want?  
  
Bakura: I wanted to know if Kathy was your yami.  
  
Kathy: ::was really shocked by what he said:: How did he find out? ::she turned and pointed the camera at Kate::  
  
Kate: Two words. Shadow Powers.  
  
Bakura: So is she?   
  
Kathy: Yes and now I think everyone needs to know.  
  
Some Black Kid: ::opens the huge studio doors and walks in::  
  
Seto: ::looked at the doors:: Hey they're unlocked.  
  
Whitney: ::looked over at the kid:: Hey Will!  
  
Will: Yo Whitney! ::closed the huge doors and went over to his friend:: So where's Kate?  
  
Mai: ::she stared at him for a while::  
  
Joey: She's over there. ::pointed at Kate, Kathy, and Bakura::  
  
Will: Who's that other girl that looks like her?  
  
Tea: She told us it was her sister.  
  
Kate: ::walked over to the group with Kathy and Bakura:: Hey Will, how are you?  
  
Yami: ::he just suddenly blurts out:: Kathy is Kate's yami.  
  
Everyone: ::stares at Yami for a moment::  
  
Kate: ::breaks the silence:: He's right, she's my yami.  
  
Will: So thats why I've never seen her before.  
  
Pegasus: ::gives Yami a soda and sandwich:: Do you want anything else...master? ::sorta choked on the last word::  
  
Will: ::stared at Pegasus for a slight moment:: Why is he calling Yami "master?"  
  
Tristan: Yami won a bet earlier.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::trying to get the doors open:: oh come on.  
  
Seto: ::kicks the door and nothing happens:: How did he get it open?  
  
Kathy: Hey it looks like Seto and Yami Bakura are trying to leave. ::she made sure to keep her voice down, so they couldn't hear her::  
  
Kate: ::had an evil twinckle in her eye:: But before we do anything I must start the chappie before I get to envolved in them. ::she ran to her room and got the tape and but it on::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan: Yugi sure has been acting weird. What do you guys think got into him.  
  
Yami: i hope it's just a phase. I really don't like him acting all mysterious all the time.  
  
Seto: I think he's been hanging around Yami Bakura to long. He's starting to rub off on the little guy.  
  
Yami Bakura: It's not my fault! ::glared at Seto::  
  
Seto: Is too. ::glared back at Yami Bakura::   
  
Yami Bakura: Is not!  
  
Seto: Is too!  
  
Yami Bakura: Is not!  
  
Seto: Is too! (A/N: wait dont Joey and Tristan normally fight like this. And they're acting childish, but it's my fanfic and they do what i want them too. MUAHAHAHA!)  
  
Tea: Hush up both of you! ::she shouted over them:: You two are acting so childish. (A/N: Didnt i just say that?)  
  
Mai: And it's not anyone's fault why Yugi is acting the way he is.  
  
Joey: ::just listened to everyone while he ate, yet another, sandwich::  
  
Tristan: Um Joe are you hooked on sandwiches or something? ::this was the 10th sandwich he saw his bud eat today::  
  
Joey: ::nodded his head and finished off the sandwich:: So back to my question. What do ya think he went up to get?  
  
Tea: We don't know Joey, but what would he want that's at your house?  
  
Seto: ::had forgotten that they were still at Joey's house:: Yeah really. What does the golden retriever have that Yugi would want?  
  
Joey: ::throw his empty soda can at Seto:: Why do you always have to call me a dog name?  
  
Seto: ::got hit with the can and glared at Joey:: Ok fine I won't call you a dog name anymore. Um what was your name again? ::he chuckled slightly::  
  
Joey: Joseph Alan Wheeler. ::was now getting sick of Seto's games (A/N: I really don't know what Joey's middle name is and I thought Alan fit. Hey his initials are J.A.W. lol)  
  
Yami: Calm down Joey.   
  
Tea: This is about Yugi anyways Joey. Not how upset Seto can get you.  
  
Joey: Right. ::he took a few deep breaths and went into the kitchen::  
  
Bakura: ::watched Joey leave:: Why did he just go into the kitchen?  
  
Tristan: He goes and get a soda after he gets upset. It helps to calm him down.  
  
Bakura: Oh ok. ::was still confused but just didn't show it::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::looked at his watch:: Short version of pineapple-head has been gone for awhile.  
  
Yami: ::glared at Yami Bakura:: Don't call him that again.  
  
Yami Bakura: Make me. ::stuck his tongue out at him and ran upstairs::  
  
Joey: ::was almost knocked over by Yami Bakura:: What did he do now?  
  
Yami: ::started to go after him but someone stopped him. He looked at Bakura:: Why did you grab my jacket?  
  
Bakura: Forget about him. Like Tea said earlier, we're worried about Yugi now.  
  
Yami: ::nodded and sat back down::  
  
Seto: I'll go get Yami Bakura before he cause to much trouble in Alan's house. ::he looked at Joey and chuckled. Then he got up and went upstairs to find Yami Bakura::  
  
Joey: He's sucha big jerk.   
  
Tristan: I agree with ya there buddy.  
  
Yugi: ::walked in the front door with two huge bags:: Hi everyone. Miss me?  
  
Yami: Did we ever! ::got the bags from him and set them on the table:: So where did you go?  
  
Yugi: I forgot that the stuff I wanted was back home so I went and got them.  
  
Tea: In the middle of the night? ::she looked really worried now::  
  
Yugi: No it's almost 10 in the morning.  
  
Everyone: ::looked at each other::  
  
Joey: So whatcha got in the da bags Yug? ::he went over and looked in them::  
  
Yugi: I got gifts for everyone. ::he handed a box to everyone. Seto and Yami Bakura were still gone:: Ok that's everyone.  
  
Mai: What about Seto and Yami Bakura?   
  
Yugi: Oh I, um, didn't get them anything.  
  
Bakura: oh  
  
Yugi: ok open them.  
  
Everyone: ::opens the box they were handed::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: Ok end of chappie! I love cliffhanger don't you?  
  
Seto: No! ::He got back up and began banging on the door again::  
  
Yami Bakura: Why didn't I get anything? ::has big puppy dog eyes::  
  
Kate: You just didn't.  
  
Yami Bakura: Man. ::went and rejoined Seto at the door::  
  
Tristan: Don't they ever give up?  
  
Pegasus: ::came back from his room. He was now wearing the same outfit Yami was:: What do you need Master Yami?  
  
Mai: Um why is he dressed like you? ::was confused by the situation now::  
  
Yami: I was wondering what he would look like. ::he looked at Pegasus:: Yes I would like peanut butter and marshmellow fluff sandwich.  
  
Pegasus: Right away Master Yami. ::he ran into the kitchen::  
  
Kate: Yo Kathy you wanna do it now?  
  
Kathy: ::looked at the smile on Kate's face and nodded:: Yep  
  
Both: ::their bodies went limp::  
  
Seto: ::talking basically to himself:: You do know that the doors are magically sealled right?   
  
Yami Bakura: So this is what you think about. ::He too is now talking to himself::  
  
Yugi: ::looked at the Kate and Kathy's bodies. He then looked at Seto and Yami Bakura:: Ok I get it now.  
  
Will: Then please tell me what's going on. ::looked at Yugi::  
  
Yugi: They have possesed them. ::he chuckled watching Seto and Yami Bakura::  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
Seto: ::looked around:: Who said that?  
  
Yami Bakura: I wish I could tell you. ::he walked over to Seto and gave him a hug::  
  
Yami: ::bursted out laughing::  
  
Seto: ::glared at Yami Bakura:: Get away from me!  
  
Yami Bakura: You get away from me!  
  
Seto: Why hasn't he noticed who I am yet? ::lets go of Yami Bakura and starts dancing::  
  
Yami Bakura: It's because they're so slow. ::Started doing the chicken dance:: NO I'M NOT!  
  
Seto: Kate? ::nodded:: What are you doing in my head? ::is really freaking out:: I was bored and I had nothing better to do.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Kathy tries to send Mai to the shadow realm, but at the last moment Yami Bakura takes over and sends Kathy's limp body to the shadow realm::  
  
Will: ::watched as Kathy disappeared:: Whoa! Does that happen often?  
  
Josh: Sadly yes it does. ::was having a hard time not cracking up::   
  
Whitney: Kate wanted me to say goodbye. And that this is another nasty cliffie. ::Watches as Yami Bakura goes really red:: So until next time. Cya! 


End file.
